What was missing in this life
by Wolves1990
Summary: There has always been sumthing missing in my life and i want to find it but i don't know where to start. Right now i can't look for it because my parents invited four beybladers to stay in the house while they're gone! Rest of summary in profile
1. Chapter 1

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it but i do own my characters. But if i could have one thing out of beyblades would be Kai

* * *

My life is not a tragic tale but I still feel emptiness inside. I rather not think about my past because it leads to sadness and my future doesn't look like it's full of happiness either so am I destined for nothing but this emptiness that hasn't been filled? Sure my step parents are rich and powerful but that means nothing to me. What's the point of having power when you have nothing but emptiness from me and fear from other people? It is totally useless to me. My parents don't understand why I spend more time with my pets Yuki which is a mixture of black and white owl, Freedom my eagle and Shadow my pure black wolf other then spending it at parties and such other stereotypical rich people stuff. Sure they got my special licenses with their power but yet it only made me more distant from them. I only have a few good friends. One is my best friend/ Sister Tsuchi Yamato. She is the oldest of our group. She has long straight blonde hair with greenish grey eyes. Her favourite colour is black and she loves swords and her pure black pet fox called Midnight. Her beyblade contains a bitbeast called Yami of Night which is a fox with wings.

My two other friends are the Yama sisters. The oldest of the pair is Kinzoku with curly blonde hair that is always in a ponytail. Her eyes are a bluish green colour. Her favourite colour is green and she loves nature. She also loves her Siberian tiger called Tora. Her beyblade is a mixture of different shades of green. Her bitbeast is called Kaze of Earth which is a tiger with wings.

Last but not least is Kasai the youngest of us all only by a year but she still in our grade. She has short blackish brown hair and has brown eyes. Her favourite colour is red and she enjoys a good romance novel because of her perverted ways. Her beyblade is pure red. Her bitbeast is called Segredo of Emotions which is a snake with wing marks on the side of his head.

My name is Kumori Ookami and I have long brownish black hair with hazel eyes. My favourite colour is blue and I love wolves, guns and most mythology. My beyblade is a mixture of different shades of blue and my bitbeast is called Sangue of Life which is a wolf with wings.

"Kumori get ready or you'll have to speed to get to school," yelled her mother through the doorway

Kumori groaned and rolled over. Her mobile phone rang and she again groaned.

'Who the hell would be stupid enough to call me at this time of day,' thought Kumori grumpily.

Kumori flipped her phone out and heard laughing in the background.

"Hey Wolfy get up we'll meet you at your place ASAP so you better be ready or you'll be going in your P.J's to school," yelled Kasai

"Angel I will hurt you," growled Kumori

"Aww mum don't be like that," laughed Kasai

"I'M NOT YOU MOTHER FOR THE LAST TIME," yelled Kumori while hanging up the phone

Kumori got up and grumbled. She grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. 30 minutes later she came out wearing jeans and a top. The top read 'I warn u now get on my bad side I'll hurt u.' Kumori walked out and saw Tsuchi. She was running after Midnight. Tsuchi's pure black eagle called Darkness landed on Kumori's shoulder with a letter. Kumori opened and saw it was from their step parents. She read it but didn't understand it. Kumori walked over to Tsuchi and stopped her from chasing Midnight. Tsuchi looked at Kumori with a confused expression. Kumori simply showed her the letter. Tsuchi read it and also got confused.

"What does she mean people are coming today and we have to be nice while she's away with dad?" asked Tsuchi

"I don't know but I'm not waiting to find out," growled Kumori

"Hey Wolfy get your wolf off me," yelled Kasai

"Shadow come here girl," yelled Kumori

A couple minutes later Shadow came running up to Kumori and sat down waging her tail. Kumori laughed and patted her. Tsuchi smiled when her pure black cat called Friday walked out of her room and jumped into her arms.

"Do you guys ever like put your pets away?" asked Kasai walking up to them grumpily

"Umm only when we have to," stated Kumori while standing up

Tsuchi's pets ran/ flew off and into their rooms. Shadow sat their looking innocent and lovable. Kasai glared at Shadow while Kinzoku came up puffing.

"You need less stairs," puffed Kinzoku

"No you need to get fitter and anyway you have just as many stairs in your house," growled Kumori

"Oh yeah…forgot about that… but you didn't have to run after Kasai when she drove off without you," sighed Kinzoku

"She slept in again," stated Kasai innocently

"Aha why are you two here so early anyway?" asked Kumori suspiciously

"Well because we wanted to tell you in person that'll Kinzoku and I are going to school early," stated Kasai

"I'm not going early," stated Kumori

"Neither am I. I'm not spending more time then needed to," stated Tsuchi

"I told you they wouldn't come early," stated Kinzoku

"Shut up Pixie and come on we'll see you guys at school," sighed Kasai

Kasai and Kinzoku walked away and down the stairs. Shadow stood up but Kumori held her back. When they heard the door close she let Shadow go. Shadow walked into Kumori's room and then she heard Freedom, Darkness and Yuki squawking. Then they suddenly flew out of her room. Freedom landed on her head, Darkness on one shoulder and Yuki landed on her other shoulder.

"What am I a bird perch," growled Kumori while glaring at Tsuchi for laughing

"Sorry but you do right now," smiled Tsuchi

"Come on we'll go have breakfast that'll make them acting stop acting like psychos," sighed Kumori

When they entered the kitchen her parents were sitting there talking quietly. They looked up and laughed

"Well we knew you had a fondness for birds but I never thought I'd see that," stated her mother while laughing

"I didn't put them on me and anyway we found your letter," stated Kumori while walking into the kitchen and putting pet food in all the dishes.

All of a sudden all the pets appeared and started eating. Kumori sighed with relief of having no more bird claws in her scalp or shoulders. She walked back in see Tsuchi looking upset but she quickly hid it when she saw Kumori.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with it (all though i would take Kai if i could ) I do however own my characters which are based off my friends

* * *

"What did I miss?" asked Kumori while sitting next to Tsuchi

"They are going to be away for 6 months or more and they invited four people to stay here in their absence," stated Tsuchi

"What you're joking right," yelled Kumori in more angry then shock

"No she's not we will be leaving after they arrive which should be soon," stated her father

At that moment Kumori's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Wolfy it's Pixie. We just saw a car waiting outside your gate as we drove out. We thought you might like to know," stated Kinzoku

"Yeah thanks for the information," stated Kumori

"Its alright see you at school," stated Kinzoku while hanging up

Kumori sighed and got up. Tsuchi got up as well and looked at her curiously

"People are outside the gate. I'll go check it out," stated Kumori

"I'm coming," stated Tsuchi

They both walked out with their keys and helmets. Kumori got on her blue motorbike while Tsuchi got on her black one (They're the same model as Cloud's motorbike in FF7AC.) They raced to the gate and tied. They rode up to the car and the driver opened the window.

"Ladies would you know if this is the Ookami's residence?" asked the driver kindly

"Yeah this is it, follow us in case you get lost on one of the roads," stated Kumori

"Ok so you live here?" asked the driver

"Yeah my sister Tsuchi and I live here," stated Kumori

The driver nodded but looked shocked. Kumori and Tsuchi rolled their eyes at each other then silently laughed. They led the way back to the house and the girls parked off to the side. The driver got out and opened the boot of the car while four guys came out of the car. Kumori and Tsuchi looked uninterested and walked back in the house. When Kumori got 2 meters into the house Freedom, Yuki and Darkness took their original places on her. Tsuchi cracked out laughing and Kumori glared.

"Why don't they ever perch on you?" asked an annoyed Kumori

"Don't know lucky I guess," stated Tsuchi while laughing

"Ahh I see that you're back. Was it the people we're waiting for?" asked their mother

"Yeah they're outside or probably at the door about now," stated Kumori while trying to get Freedom off her head but failed.

Kumori flinched when Freedom dug his claws in her head. Tsuchi laughed at Kumori's expression

"Would you help get them off," growled Kumori

"Umm… sure," said Tsuchi while calming down

Tsuchi held out her arm for Darkness. Darkness looked at her with disinterest and started preening itself. Tsuchi pouted and glared at her bird

"Evil bird! How the hell do they know you're a bird person?" asked Tsuchi

"They can see and sense it in a person. They can tell you're more a cat person than bird while Kumori's more a bird person then cat. Why do you think Darkness stays in Kumori's room instead of yours? It's for both company and because of Friday and your fondness for her," stated their father with a amused smile

"But why do I have to be the one used as a bird perch?" pouted Kumori

"Because you're a bird brain just like them," stated a cold and arrogant voice

Kumori turned around to see the boys standing there with amused smiles. One had orange hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white trench coat over white trousers. He looked kind but then again looks can be misleading. There was a Chinese guy that had some cat features. He had long black hair which was tied up. He had orange/ gold eyes and long fangs like a cat. He had a traditional Chinese outfit on. He also looked friendly. The other two looked arrogant and cold. One had duel colour hair that was a light blue at the front and a darker blue at the back. He had cold brown eyes. He wore a scarf, black leather looking singlet thing and blue cargo pants. The last one had bright flaming red hair and cold blue eyes. He was wearing a white jump suit thing and a blue shirt under it but the sleeves were only visible on it (don't ask me to describe clothes. I'm bad at it.) Kumori sighed and tried to remove Freedom again and this time he let her. Kumori sighed in relief and walked off. Tsuchi gave them an apologetic look and ran off to find Kumori. They heard their parents apologizing for their behaviour. Kumori put Yuki, Darkness and Freedom on a bird perch. Kumori laid on her bed and let out a frustrated yell. Tsuchi sat next to her and looked worried.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack one of them. You're getting better at controlling your angry," stated Tsuchi suspiciously

"They're just lucky that our parents were there," growled Kumori

"I thought so," sighed Tsuchi

"They really need to consult us first when they do things like this," sighed Kumori

At that moment Shadow walked in and was holding Kumori's favourite photo album of her friends. Kumori looked at Shadow and Shadow just waged her tail and ran off. Kumori and Tsuchi ran after her. Shadow ran into the lounge room. Kumori caught her in the lounge room and took her photo album. When she turned around she realised she ran into the room where the four guys and her parents were.

"I told you that would make her come back down here," smiled her father

Kumori glared and Tsuchi stood in the doorway with 'I really hate it when they do that' look. Kumori sighed and bent down and whispered in Shadow's ear. Shadow howled and ran over to her parents and started licking them. Kumori used this distraction to run out of the room and back up to hers with Tsuchi close behind her. When they got in the room they cracked out laughing. They soon sobered up and heard their parents yelling for them. They gulped and walked to the staircase to see their very serious parents.

"You two need to act more like ladies especially since we'll be away for the next 6 months or more," stated their mother grumpily.

"Sorry," said Tsuchi and Kumori in a monotone voice

Their parents nodded their head and smiled. They saw that at least two guys appear sorry but the other two looked smug. Kumori glared at them and sighed with frustration

"What did you want us for?" asked Tsuchi

"To show these boys their rooms then take them to school," stated their mother happily

"Fine but what room is who's?" asked Kumori

"Brooklyn has the one across the hall from yours and Kai has the one next to yours Kumori. Ray has the one next to Tsuchi's room and Tala is across the hall from Tsuchi's," stated their mother

"Who is who?" asked Tsuchi

"Oh the orange haired boy is Brooklyn Kingston, the one with black hair is Ray Kon, the one with red hair is Tala Ivanov and last but not least the boy with the duel hair is Kai Hiwatari," stated their father

"Ok then we'll leave you guys to get to know each other," stated their father

"Come down here and hug us good bye so we can introduce you to them as well otherwise that's rude," stated their mother

Kumori growled and followed a silent Tsuchi. When they reached the bottom of the staircase their mother bear hugged both of them. Their father ruffled up Kumori's hair and hugged Tsuchi. Kumori growled and fixed up her hair. Her father chuckled and picked her up and swang her around.

"Arr put me down I do value my life and don't want to be blamed for any injuries caused by this stunt," stated Kumori

Her dad sighed and put her down. Kumori looked pale then regained composer. She hugged him and he gave her a bear hug. Kumori went pale again and mouthed help to her mother. Her mother nodded and helped Kumori out of the hug. Their parents waved goodbye and left. Tsuchi was holding in a laugh while the guys had amused smiles well except Tala and Kai who are emotionless.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with it but i would love to have Kai though I do however own my OC

* * *

Kumori pouted and glared at Kai and Tala.

"Aww come on Wolfy don't pout. You're acting like Sora," teased Tsuchi trying to cheer up Kumori

"You show them their room," growled Kumori while storming off to her room

Tsuchi sighed when she heard Kumori's door being slammed shut. She failed to notice Brooklyn and Kai had followed Kumori to her room to find theirs. She turned around to face Tala and Ray. She sighed and showed Ray and Tala their rooms. When they entered their rooms Tsuchi went into hers and grabbed her school bag. She walked down to Kumori's room and knocked. There was no answer and she then tried to open the door but it was locked. She sighed and walked to Kai's door and knocked. Kai opened the door and looked coldly at Tsuchi

"What do you want?" asked Kai coldly

"I need to use the door in your room," stated Tsuchi while entering his room

She walked over to the door near the window and opened it. She went through it and closed it behind her. She walked over to where Kumori was punching her punching bag. Kumori stopped and glanced over at Tsuchi. Tsuchi gave her a worried expression. Kumori sighed and walked to the bathroom. 5 minutes later she came back out looking cooled down. She picked up her bag and walked to her door.

"Come on Vampy, we'll be late for school if we don't leave soon. Angel said she'll come back with Pixie to transport some of the guys to school," stated Kumori

"Wolfy what's wrong?" asked Tsuchi

"Just having a bad morning that's all," sighed Kumori while walking out

Tsuchi quickly walked out and joined Kumori. They walked down to the front door where the guys were waiting.

"So what are your names?" asked Ray

"Tsuchi Yama and my younger sister here is Kumori Ookami," stated Tsuchi

"Only by a month and a bit," mumbled Kumori

"How are you two sisters?" asked Brooklyn

"By law, her step parents adopted me and living together for a while. We always did consider each other sisters and now we are by law," stated Tsuchi

"Oh," said the guys

"Come on we need to go or we'll be late," stated Kumori

The guys nodded and walked out the door

"You have your keys right?" asked Kumori

"Yep and we need to get our house keys cut for them," stated Tsuchi

"We'll worry about that later," stated Kumori

Tsuchi nodded and they walked out to groan at the sudden light. They walked over to Kasai who was staring at the guys with her mouth open. Kumori sighed and nudged Kasai. Kasai snapped out of her state and smiled innocently at them. Kumori looked at Tsuchi who rolled her eyes.

"Where did Pixie go?" asked Tsuchi

"To use the bathroom inside," stated Kasai

"When was that?" asked Kumori

"5 minutes ago," stated Kasai while perving on the guys

"Stay here, I'll get her," sighed Kumori

Kumori walked inside and saw Kinzoku running around away from Shadow and Midnight

"SHADOW, MIDNIGHT stop chasing Pixie," yelled Kumori while walking into the kitchen after them

She saw both Shadow and Midnight sitting on the ground with their ears drooping and head bowed. Kinzoku was panting while holding a big bag of food and what looked like keys with their lunches. Kumori sighed and took the bag away from Kinzoku. Kumori then hit Kinzoku in the back of the head. Kinzoku pouted and rubbed her head.

"What was that for," whined Kinzoku

"If you came out and told us this situation wouldn't have happened," stated Kumori

"Sorry," said Kinzoku

"You came in here to find something to eat, didn't you Pixie?" asked Kumori

"Umm yes," mumbled Kinzoku guiltily

Kumori smiled and ruffled up Kinzoku's hair. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice and then went to the pantry and got 2 chocolate choc chip cookies. She gave them to Kinzoku who smiled happily

"Come on boff head," sighed Kumori while dragging Kinzoku outside with the lunches

They walked over to the car and Kinzoku got in. Kumori then tossed everyone their assigned lunches which had their names on it. Kumori then turned to Tsuchi who was sighing at Kasai who was glaring at Kinzoku. Tsuchi and Kumori sighed and put on their sunglasses

"Pixie where'd you get that food?" asked Kasai

"Wolfy gave it to me," smiled Kinzoku while taking a bite of her cookie

"You bum give me some," stated Kasai

"Never my cookies, muhaha," stated Kinzoku while protecting her cookies

"Here Angel thought this might happen," stated Kumori while handing Kasai a bottle of juice and two cookies

"So guys you going have to decide who rides with who," stated Tsuchi

"Two of you will go with the Yama sisters, Kasai the driver and Kinzoku the blonde and the other two go with Tsuchi and I," stated Kumori

"Kai and Tala can go in the car. May I ride with you Kumori?" asked Brooklyn sweetly

"Umm sure," stated Kumori while lightly blushing

"I'll go with Tsuchi," smiled Ray while looking at Tsuchi who was also blushing lightly

"Ok we're set," stated Kasai

Tsuchi and Kumori gave Brooklyn and Ray helmets and everyone went to their assigned vehicles

"Brooklyn do you want me to put my hair up so it doesn't blow in your face?" asked Kumori

"Sure if it isn't a inconvenience," smiled Brooklyn

Kumori nodded and put her hair in a loop and placed in a hair band over it. Then put on her helmet.

"Hope you aren't afraid of going fast," stated Kumori with a smirk

"Nope," smiled Brooklyn while holding onto her waist

"Just so you know I warned you," stated Kumori while smirking evilly

Brooklyn nodded and made sure he had a firm grip on Kumori. Kumori looked over to Tsuchi who was warning Ray. He looked as confident as Brooklyn was about not being scared of going fast. Tsuchi looked over and smiled. They nodded and everyone drove down the driveway. Tsuchi and Kumori rode behind Kasai till they exited the gate then they speed off in front of them. Brooklyn and Ray yelped at the increase in speed and held onto Tsuchi and Kumori for dear life. They rode side by side and smiled at each other knowingly.

"So did Ray say he wouldn't be scared?" asked Kumori

"Yeah he said he wouldn't," laughed Tsuchi

"Man they should really stop trying to be brave and admit things," stated Kumori

"Well we warned them," laughed Tsuchi

"Come on Brooklyn look around and calm down or you might make me pass out from lack of oxygen," stated Kumori

"Come on Ray trust me and losing up and look around before we get to school," stated Tsuchi sweetly

The guys lifted their heads and looked around and saw they could see the scenery perfectly. They even noticed the girls weren't going as fast as they thought. They heard laughing and looked behind them to see Kasai laughing at them. Brooklyn heard Kumori sigh and speed up this time he was used to the speed and enjoyed looking at random things as they passed it. They soon arrived at school and parked. They got off the bike and waited for the others to arrive. Kumori sighed and put down her hair and then put it in a simple ponytail. Tsuchi on the other hand just let her hair down. Kasai soon pulled up and Kinzoku ran over to them and hid behind Kumori. Kumori raised an eyebrow and looked over to see a total pissed Tala and Kai.

"Wolfy help me," pleaded Kinzoku

"What did you do?" asked Kumori

"Angel accidentally hit my juice out of my hand and it went on both Tala and Kai," stated Kinzoku

"Shit," sighed Kumori

"Stand aside Ookami," growled Tala

"No," stated Kumori stubbornly

"Move," ordered Kai

"I'm not a fking dog and anyway it was an accident now get off your high horses and get into the crappy school before I take your stupid egos down a peg or two," growled Kumori venomously

Tala looked shocked and Kai grunted.

"Why you little…

Kumori tackled Tala before he could finish his statement and was about to punch him when Brooklyn picked her up and held her back. Kumori growled and shrugged Brooklyn off. She dragged Kinzoku away just in case the guys tried anything and walked to assembly.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my OC

**

* * *

**

**In Assembly **

The principle was blabbing on about how it was a privilege to have us back at school safe and healthy. Ha like hell he'd cared. Then he blabbed on about the beybladers staying with us for however long they wanted and it was a great honour to the school that the BBA picked it. He soon stopped his speech and then separated each grade into certain areas so they could get their timetables. The year 12s had to go to the gym. When they got there they got separated into alphabetical order. When they got their timetable for the term they found each other and compared timetables.

"Hey we all share three subject, English, music and art which is based on anime," stated Kumori

"And we have chemistry together Wolfy," stated Tsuchi

"Yeah Chem yay," stated Kumori sarcastically

"Yeah so what about you guys?" asked Tsuchi

The guys handed over their timetables and scored a groan from Kumori

"Well I guess I'll be showing Kai around," growled Kumori

"Why?" asked a confused Kinzoku

"Because I have all the same classes with him," sighed Kumori

"Hehe sucks to be you," laughed Kasai

"Don't laugh too hard you got Tala," stated Kumori

"Shit oh well at least his hot," sighed Kasai

Everyone had an anime sweat drop on their head

"I'll be showing Ray around," smiled Tsuchi

Kumori raised an eyebrow at her friend and smiled evilly

"Brooklyn," sighed Kinzoku in relief

'This is so not my day,' thought Kumori

"Now students when the bell rings go to your period 2 class," stated the year 12 coordinator

The bell rang and everyone groaned. They all had separate classes. Kumori headed to Physical education. Tsuchi went to Cooking, Kinzoku to Recreation (bludge subject easier form of Physical Education) and Kasai to French. Kai walked off after Kumori and caught up to her and glared at her. She simply glared back and kept walking when they got outside their classroom a group of Kai's fangirls appeared. Kumori sighed and moved but Kai caught her arm and made her stand next to him. Suddenly all the girls glared at her. She glared back.

"Leave our Kai alone," yelled the head of the fan group who happened to be the head bitch Hebe

"Wow like I didn't know you owned him and he actually liked having stackers," stated Kumori venomously

"I don't," growled Kai while glaring at the fangirls

"Aww Kai don't say that," whined the group of girls looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes

"Arr I'm going to vomit too revolting," stated Kumori while gagging

'Why do I bother? These fangirls are annoying like hell. They never get the hint to piss off,' thought Kai

"Kumori go run along and get to class," stated Hebe

"I would if he let go," stated Kumori while glaring at Hebe

Kai tighten his grip and glared at the fangirls with a murderous look. Kumori flinched at Kai's grip

'Great now I'm going to have a bruised arm after this,' thought Kumori

"Like hell you just want to be near him," spat Hebe

"God what is with you? Are you that retarded? Geez his not that great, his a emotionless, cold and distant and could pass as a brick wall," stated Kumori and flinched when Kai tightened his grip once again

"Hmm Kai is not any of them and anyway his hot and is one of the best beybladers around," stated Hebe

"Ha," mumbled Kumori

Kai looked at her with curious eyes then returned to glaring at the girls

"What did you say," growled Hebe while pulling Kumori's arm forward and quickly cutting it

"This is a warning to keep away," growled Hebe

"Whatever you stuck up bitch," spat Kumori while kicking Hebe in the face and stomach

"I'll just let you guys get to know each other," stated Kumori while yanking her arm away from Kai and running into the classroom and sitting next to the window at the back

She heard Kai growl then all the girls squeal. A couple minutes later Kai walked in grumpily and sat next to Kumori. Kumori felt a murderous glare on her and sighed. She looked at him and laughed. He had lipstick, messed up hair and what look like nail and bite marks. Kai continued death glaring her

"Umm what I didn't do anything," stated Kumori while looking down at her arm where a bruise was starting to form

"Exactly," growled Kai while rubbing his face on his scarf

"Hey I'm not stupid enough to help someone I met this morning and almost killed. That and bruising my arm to make me stay with you didn't make me want to help you get through all those fangirls especially not that bitch Hebe," spat Kumori while looking at the window

"You could have at least tried to help me," sighed Kai while looking emotionlessly at her

"What about this you glare or look indifferent some place else in the room and maybe I will help you out with those annoying stalkers," stated Kumori

Before Kai could say anything else the teacher walked in looking smug

"Good morning class. This term we will be doing two different sports. One is swimming for the first three weeks and beyblading for the rest of the term," stated the teacher

"Shit," swore Kumori while putting her head on her desk

"What's your problem? Scared you'd look bad in both sports?" teased Kai

"Hiwatari shut the hell up and no I wanted to do basketball this term," sighed Kumori while writing down the notes

Kai grunted in reply and started coping the notes. Kumori growled and considered attacking him but thought better of it

'Great I'm stuck next to a cold, arrogant, egotistical, emotionless brick wall,' thought Kumori

**Meanwhile with Kinzoku**

"Class we will be doing beyblading this term. We will be joining up with the PE class in three weeks time because they need to finish off their swimming for the first three weeks. So we get a head start over them," smirked the teacher happily

"Why do I have a feeling the teacher made a bet with the PE teacher on the beyblading?" asked Kinzoku to no one in particular

"Because his smirking evilly and no teacher is happy when another teacher's class is at a disadvantage," stated Brooklyn

"That might be it," smiled Kinzoku lopsidedly at Brooklyn

'I just hope Wolfy will be ok this term especially with what Angel conned the English teacher into,' thought Kinzoku


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with . I do however own my OC

**

* * *

**

**At Cooking**

Ray and Tsuchi sat there bored listening to the teacher talking about the terms work. Tsuchi tuned out and started listening to her Mp3. Ray sat there with an amused smile and also didn't seem to give a shit about what the teacher was saying.

"Tsuchi?" asked Ray

"Hmm," mumbled Tsuchi while turning off her Mp3 and looking at him

"How did you get adopted by the Ookami's?" asked Ray quietly

"It was when I was little and my parents died," stated Tsuchi in a tone hinting she didn't want to say anything else

"Oh ok then. Umm so do you mind us living with you guys while we're in Australia?" asked Ray

"No it was just a shock to find out this morning that you would be staying with us," stated Tsuchi

"Kumori doesn't seem happy with us staying with you though," stated Ray sadly

"That's Wolfy for you. She was kind of hurt by the sudden news not only were her step parents leaving but four people especially them all being guys and then we had to first find this out in a letter which didn't help her that much," stated Tsuchi

"So is she usually that fired up?" asked Ray

"No she seems to be extremely pissed today over the events. She is hot headed, stubborn and cold when it comes to meeting new people especially guys but when she warms up to you she's still those things but you see more of her personality. It may take a while for you guys to get her trust though she has some trust issues with guys," stated Tsuchi

"Oh ok then," sighed Ray

"Hey don't worry she'll probably warm up to you and Brooklyn soon even by the end of today. As for Kai and Tala that's a different story," sighed Tsuchi

"Yeah Kai isn't that bad to hang around after he warms up to you but before that it's hell to hang around him. Sounds kind of like Wolfy with guys," stated Ray

"Yeah," laughed Tsuchi

"Yeah but there is one difference he's more like that to everyone," stated Ray while empathising everyone

"Hmm what about Tala?" asked Tsuchi

"He's worse then Kai. I still haven't been able to get use to him or become his friend. He's like a block of ice. Cold and he always has the same emotionless look on his face," stated Ray

"That's not good when Wolfy is hot headed and has a short fuse," stated Tsuchi worriedly

"Yeah I think we might have to keep those two separated at all times or she may kill him she almost did if Brooklyn didn't stop her," stated Ray

"Yes that's true," sighed Tsuchi

"I think Brooklyn has taken a liking to Kumori I never actually seen him react so quickly to stop someone or trust them enough to make him do something," stated Ray

"Yeah and Wolfy seems happy that he isn't acting cold and arrogant. You're the same I'm sure she'll warm up to you guys," smiled Tsuchi

"Yeah but not Kai or Tala anytime soon or maybe never," sighed Ray

'Great well I doubt if this day will get better for Wolfy. Hope she's ok,' thought Tsuchi

**With Kasai**

Kasai was sitting at the computer looking at anime pictures when Tala looked at her screen. Kasai looked at him and he looked bored and went back to doing French which was just basic verbs and sentences which Kasai had already done in like five minutes into their class. She continued looking at pictures and chatting to people on the web but soon got bored near the end of 3rd period. She decided that she wanted to have a better look at Tala.

'Hmm his hot, a red head well he is one of only a few hot red heads, nice blue eyes, not a bad figure but he needs to get better clothes and man does he have a nice arse,' thought Kasai

Kasai suddenly snapped out of thought when she heard her name being called. She looked over to see a rather annoyed Kumori.

"Come over here Kumori," yelled Kasai

"What are you two still doing here you're suppose to be at home groups getting names marked off the bell just rang," stated Kumori

"Oh it did hold on I'll just log off and then we can go," stated Kasai while logging off

Tala was already standing and looking emotionless as usual.

"Where do we get our names marked off?" asked Kasai

"It's for some strange reason our English class and lucky for you it's here in the library," stated an annoyed Kumori while walking off to a different part of the library

"Hey wait up," yelled Kasai while running after Kumori

Tala started walking and saw Kai

"How'd she get that bruise on her arm? It wasn't there this morning and who cut her?" asked Tala

"Some fangirl of mine called Hebe and the bruise I think I gave it to her," stated Kai while walking away with Tala besides him

When they got to their home group Kasai was yelling at Hebe and Hebe just smirked.

'She did quite a number on her. She has a black eye and busted lip. Hmm she must of got her good in the stomach too because she seems to be flinching every time she breathes,' thought Kai

Kai and Tala sat next to Brooklyn and Ray who were already there. Kumori had her head resting on Tsuchi who looked worried and Kinzoku was trying to calm her sister down. The teacher soon walked in and everyone went quiet. He called their names and then read the notices. Kai was watching Kumori and making sure she was alright. She seemed pale and quiet. He then noticed her eyes open and sparkle with happiness when she heard basketball sign ups. She then looked at him and her eyes gave a dead look to him. He simply stared back. The bell went and everyone went to the lunch area.

"Hey guys I'll be back I'm just signing up for basketball," stated Kumori

"I'll come and we can talk," stated Tsuchi

"No I'll be fine and you stay here we'll talk later," yawned Kumori

"But someone has to go with you," stated Kasai

"And the reason for that is?" asked Kumori

"Well you must likely get into some kind of trouble involving Hebe," stated Kinzoku

"No I won't now leave it," growled Kumori

"But…

"I'll go," stated Brooklyn

Kumori looked at him and he simply smiled. Kumori sighed in defeat and walked off with Brooklyn at her side. A few minutes later they returned and Kumori looked happier. She sat next to Tsuchi and leant on the brick wall behind her. Brooklyn sat across from her and started eating.

"Wolfy?" whispered Tsuchi

"Hmm," replied Kumori

"Are you ok?" asked Tsuchi

"Fine," yawned Kumori

"Hmm you never this pale unless you haven't eaten, loss of blood, sick or a combined mixture of one of them," whispered Tsuchi

Kumori raised her arm to Tsuchi who looked shocked. Kumori still hadn't bandaged her arm and it was bleeding freely. Tsuchi glared at her

"I didn't do it to myself so don't give me that look," yawned Kumori while pulling her arm away from Tsuchi

"I knew you hadn't eaten now get that bandaged and eat," ordered Tsuchi

"Only if you eat first," stated Kumori

Tsuchi grumbled and started eating her lunch a couple minutes later she finished. Kumori on the other hand had her head resting on Tsuchi's shoulder looking pale and tired

"Eat," ordered Tsuchi

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" asked Kasai

"She already made me eat," sighed Tsuchi

"Wolfy," growled Tsuchi

"Hmm?" replied Kumori

Kai suddenly stood up and walked over to Kumori. He picked her up and took her to the drink taps. He washed her wound and grabbed some bandages from his pocket. He wrapped her wound and Kumori looked at him weakly. Kumori went to walk but fell into Kai. Kai caught her and thankfully didn't fall. He looked at her and sighed. He picked her up and took her back to the others. He placed her down where she sat originally.

"Thanks Kai," stated Kumori while resting her head on Tsuchi's shoulder again.

Kai grunted and sat back down besides Tala.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with. I do however own my OC 

And thank you to BeYbLaDeSlOvEr for being my first review i really appreciate it.

* * *

"Wolfy you ok?" asked Kinzoku for the first time snapping out of her conversation with a blonde

"Fine and who are these other people?" asked Kumori

"This is Max Tate, That bottomless pit is Tyson Granger, Hilary Tachibana and Kenny," stated Kasai

"They're from the team The Bladebreakers," stated Kinzoku

"How many teams are here from the BBA?" asked Kumori

"Three that's not every team though," stated Kinzoku

"The Majestics and The White Tigers are here as well," stated Kasai

"And Brooklyn's team isn't here at all or Tala's. Well to be honest the white tiger's team only has two members here which is Mariah Wong and Lee Wong and well the Majestics have all their's here because they're rich and can afford anything," stated Kinzoku

"Yeah and there team consists of Robert Jurgen, Johnny McGregor, Enrique Giancarlo and Oliver Polanski," stated Kasai

"Oh and Tyson hot older brother Hiro is here as well," stated Kasai

"Subeke," sighed Kumori

"Proud of it," smiled Kasai

"So how do you know so much?" asked Kumori tiredly

"You really need to watch some television more often," sighed Kinzoku

"Hmm so who's staying at your house? I know you guys didn't want to go early today," stated Tsuchi

"Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny," stated Kasai

"Ok then," sighed Tsuchi

"Eat something," stated Tsuchi while looking at Kumori

"Hmm later sleeping now," mumbled Kumori

Everyone had an anime sweat drop on their head. Brooklyn went over to Kumori and moved her so she was in his lap. She blushed and opened her eyes. She looked up to see Brooklyn's concerned blue eyes. He grabbed her lunch and held a sandwich in front of her. Kumori sighed and took the sandwich and started eating it. She finished eating all her lunch because Brooklyn made her. She then leant against him and went back to sleeping. Tsuchi looked at them and smiled but then she noticed Kai glaring at them but quickly hiding it.

'Kai can't like her. Then again it could be nothing he glares at everyone. Hmm she likes Brooklyn well I think anyway and Brooklyn looks like he likes her,' thought Tsuchi

'Little one don't be so sure it may look like it but their feelings are more brotherly and sisterly,' stated Yami

'How are you so sure Yami?' asked Tsuchi

'Because Brooklyn has hidden feelings for someone else and he wants to be Kumori's friend and I think those two are hiding another secret from everyone else even you don't know this secret,' stated Yami

'What how do you know and what is it?' asked Tsuchi curiously

'I know some things from Sangue and you have to ask her that yourself,' stated Yami while going to the back of her mind

Tsuchi looked at Kumori to see her sleeping peacefully. Brooklyn had a hand resting protectively on her shoulder. Tsuchi looked at them two with a confused expression. Ray saw this and looked worried. The bell soon rang and everyone groaned. Brooklyn shook Kumori awake and she groaned but got up. They all walked to music. Kumori looked more like herself and less pale. Tsuchi walked next to her in silence thinking about what Yami had told her. When they got to music they found out they needed to learn certain pieces to their two instruments. Well the guys had to actually wait till next week to get to play an instrument since their instruments they played weren't there yet. The teacher handed them each their assigned pieces and walked off. Kumori sighed and cursed her luck. She saw the others cursing too.

"Well Vampy I'll be with you with my Ocarina piece since it needs the piano in it," stated Kumori

"Well that'll be the second piano piece I'll be doing. Yeah and I'll be with Pixie and Angel doing the violin music," stated Tsuchi

"Never mind the teacher purposely put down only Ocarina," sighed Ookami

"Ok that's a bit mean," stated Tsuchi

"Hey I'm with Wolfy for the flute piece," stated Kasai happily

"Easy for you, you like learning new music for flute," sighed Kumori

"He's mean he didn't even let me have a guitar piece no he picked Violin because I play it for orchestra," whined Kinzoku

"Actually Pixie you will be playing guitar because that's your other piece," sighed Kumori while showing her, her other piece of music

"Oh," laughed Kinzoku

"Idiot and anyway on criteria for music prac we get to choose which instrument to play for the second half of the term," stated Kasai

"Oh yay but what did it say?" asked Kinzoku

"That you had to choose your piece for the second half and choose whatever piece you like," stated Kasai

"Oh cool. Yay I'm playing my conga drums," cheered Kinzoku

"Do you guys want to do anything while we practise basic songs?" asked Tsuchi

"Could we just sit here and watch?" asked Ray

"Sure but may we ask you what instruments do you play?" asked Kasai

"Flute and drums," stated Kai

"Guitar and piano," stated Ray

"Flute and violin," stated Brooklyn

"Violin and saxophone," stated Tala

"So they will basically be playing with our pieces too," smiled Tsuchi

"Yeah let's just practise," stated Kumori

Kasai then started playing DNAngel team song on her violin and Tala smirked and listened closely. When she was finished she sat down next to Kinzoku. Tsuchi played the Escaflowne theme song on her violin. When she finished she sat down next to Kumori who was on a desk. Kinzoku got up and played a country song which made Kumori laugh at her.

"Fine if your think it's so funny you play an instrument then," stated an embarrassed Kinzoku

"Aww don't be angry it's just a country and western song cracks me up every since that dude came here and sung that country song," smiled Kumori

"Yeah I forgot about him," laughed Kinzoku

"So come on Wolfy your turn," stated Kasai

"I have no music here to play my flute or ocarina," stated Kumori

"Here it's a spare music for your ocarina and anyway I know you memorised some songs off by heart," stated Tsuchi

Kumori glared at her and got her Ocarina out. She started playing Late Night Lullaby from Zelda. When she finished they were all smiled at her and looked relaxed and ready for sleep.

"See that wasn't even the one I gave you," stated Tsuchi

"I didn't want to do that," sighed Kumori

"Can you teach us to play an ocarina?" asked Ray

"Umm sure but are you sure you want to learn?" asked Kumori

"Yeah," smiled Ray

"Ok then," yawned Kumori while laying on the floor and sleeping

"What's your ocarina piece?" asked Brooklyn

"He piece is called Lugia's song or the legend comes to life," stated Tsuchi

"I've never heard that then again I haven't really heard any music for the ocarina," stated Brooklyn

"Yeah most people haven't now let me sleep," stated Kumori

"You slept last night," stated Kasai

"Umm yes if you consider this morning last night," smiled Kumori

"Argh you and your late nights," sighed Kinzoku

"Hey Vampy also stays up and I guess sleeps out of the question now," sighed Kumori

"Yeah we have to practice," stated Kasai

"Meh," grumbled Kumori while walking outside and stated playing her piccolo.

Kai walked outside and sat next to her. Everyone else just played their different instruments in different rooms. Kinzoku was with Brooklyn practising her guitar, Tala with Kasai practising her Japanese flute and Tsuchi with Ray practising the piano. The bell soon rang and everyone went to their next class which was Chemistry for Tsuchi and Kumori and Drama for Kasai and Kinzoku. By the end of the classes Kumori looked like she wanted to kill someone. She met everyone at the eating area so they could all get home.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it

* * *

Kinzoku and Kasai soon arrived and smiled happily. Kumori and Tsuchi exchanged worried looks the last time they looked this happy was when they had got away with something and they formed their beyblading team.

"Guess what Wolfy and Vampy," stated a bouncing Kasai

"What?" asked well more groaned Kumori

"There is a beyblading competition coming up and we entered it and we have to perform two things in front of the school," stated Kasai

"What are those two things?" asked Tsuchi

"Perform in front of the school with selected instruments and we have to be in a play for English to pass this term," stated Kasai

"Please tell me she's kidding. Its bad enough you signed us up without asking for the beyblading tournament but now those. You do realise we have other things to do that doesn't have to do with school work," sighed Kumori

"I thought the guys here should have good competition other then the dead beats and anyway we have to defend our title," stated Kasai

"Shush it Angel," whispered Kumori

"You didn't tell them did you," stated Kasai

"Yeah I was planning not to either," stated Kumori

"Well they were going to find out anyway brainiac here figured it out and was going to tell those guys eventually," stated Tsuchi

"Yeah I guess," sighed Kumori

Kai walked over to them and put his hand on Kumori's shoulder causing her jumped and glare at him. He simply smirked and everyone else laughed.

"So you guys can beyblade?" asked Kai

"Yep we are the Australian champions," stated Kinzoku proudly

"What is your team called?" asked Ray

"Hmm they are called The Sacred Bonds," stated Kenny

"The Sacred Bonds?" asked Tyson

"Oh I heard about them they defeated all their opponents so far without using their bitbeasts," stated Max

"Yeah that's us," stated Tsuchi

"What I have researched on you guys is that your bitbeasts are special and rare but no one has actually seen it in any battles yet," stated Kenny

"Dude you need to get away from that laptop and get into other stuff," stated Kinzoku

"All we know is what they look like and their name," stated Kenny ignoring Kinzoku

"Sangue of life or translated to blood of life, is a pure black wolf with phoenix wings and a wing symbol on her forehead," stated Kai

"Yami of night or translated to dark/ darkness of night is a black fox with wings of lighting and a winged symbol on her leg," stated Ray

"Kaze of Earth or translated to wind of Earth, is a white tiger with black wings and a winged symbols on her face," stated Brooklyn

"And Segredo of emotions or translated to secret of emotions is a black adder with a winged symbol on his face and ice wings on his back," stated Tala

"Nice of you to do research but that's kind of creepy," stated Kumori

"We needed to know what we were up against," grunted Kai

"That's nice," said Kumori sarcastically

"Don't worry about it I'll do some research for us later ok Wolfy," stated Tsuchi

"Yeah whatever," sighed Kumori

"So why are you grumpy Wolfy?" asked Kasai

"Because our teacher put us into lab partners and seating plans," stated Kumori

"What's so bad about that?" asked Kinzoku

"The lab partners consist of two people one male and one female. And same with the seating arrangements but luckily we got a table of four so we sit together," stated Tsuchi

"Let me guess your partner is Kai," laughed Kasai

"Yep he is her lab partner," smiled Tsuchi

"Could we go or I might actually act what I'm thinking," stated Kumori

"Yeah but there is a problem, two guys don't have lifts home," stated Tsuchi

"No our parents thought of that there should be a car out there for them to drive back home in," stated Kumori

"Ok we better go before Tyson does something stupid," stated Kasai while walking off

Tsuchi and Kumori walked to the side of the school and saw a black sports car parked there. Kumori read her letter and tossed the keys to Brooklyn.

"Ok we meet you guys back at the house," stated Kumori

"Hey we don't know where we're going," stated Ray

"Don't worry Brooklyn does," stated Kumori

"I'm going with you," stated Kai

"Huh?" asked Kumori

"You heard me now let's go," stated Kai while dragging Kumori to her bike

Tsuchi looked at Ray and they shared a confused expression

"Hey Brooklyn what's your relationship with Wolfy?" asked Tsuchi

"Ask her," smiled Brooklyn

"Aww but it'll be easier for you to tell us now," stated Tsuchi

"Nope now Tala you drive since your older and I'll direct you," stated Brooklyn while hopping into the car.

Ray dragged Tsuchi over to her bike to see Kumori glaring at Kai. They quickly got on their bike and drove off. Leaving Kai and Kumori alone

"Kai you wear the damn helmet I don't give a damn about your hair I'm not getting pulled over because of you," growled Kumori

"Fine," grunted Kai

Kumori got on the bike and put her hair up and helmet on. Kai held Kumori's waist and she drove off. Half way there she sped up and Kai wrapped his arms fully around her waist.

"And you were worried about getting booked. You're speeding," stated Kai

"No I'm not bird brain I'm doing the speed limit you just need to adjust to the speed," stated Kumori coldly

"Hmm," replied Kai while taking in the scenery

"I'm surprised you're not scared all you did was make sure you had a secure hold on me," commented Kumori

"I've done worse then this and faced my fears on more then one occasion I'm sure your driving won't scare me unless you purposely try to kill us," stated Kai

"And why would I do that?" asked Kumori while slowing down to park outside her house

"Because you were bad on a bike now you have a motorbike it's not reassuring but you are good at riding this," stated Kai while hopping off and walking inside the house

Kumori stood there confused and ignored it when Brooklyn and Tala pulled up. They looked at her and gave her 'why are you sitting there' look. Kumori sighed and walked inside the house. She walked up to her room and noticed a present on her bed. She looked at it and read the card.

Card

Hope this will jog your memory.

You need to remember but

then again maybe you don't

End of Card

Kumori looked confused and opened the box and saw a locket of a wolf and Phoenix. She looked inside and nothing was there. She then saw a photo. It was of a little boy and girl laughing before she could examine it further Tsuchi walked in.

"Hey Wolfy," smiled Tsuchi evilly

"Umm Vampy you seem to be up to something," stated Kumori

"Oh the guys brought scary movies and Angel and Pixie are bringing over their herd so we can all watch it together," stated Tsuchi

"There's more what is it?" asked Kumori

"Oh nothing but nice locket by the way I never seen it before," stated Tsuchi

"I just received it today. It was on my bed," stated Kumori

"That's strange but anyway put it on," stated Tsuchi

"I will after I take a shower," stated Kumori

"That won't be till tonight after you finished practising now put it on it won't hurt you," ordered Tsuchi

Kumori simply nodded and put it on. She automatically felt a familiar feeling from it and it felt like it was cold but warm in the middle.

'Ok that's weird why does it feel like this? No other jewellery has done this other then that wolf bracelet I got from Vampy but that held Sangue. Why is this one reacting like this and why do I have a feeling this necklace is connected to my childhood the important bit of it,' thought Kumori

"Hey Wolfy it looks good now come on I know you want to train and let out some built up angry," stated Tsuchi

"Sure but could you make sure the guys keep away from the beyblading area I don't really want to battle I just want to train," stated Kumori

"Ok will do and what will we do for dinner? Remember the staff doesn't come back till tomorrow," stated Tsuchi

"We'll cook something after our training ok?" asked Kumori

"Yeah ok," smiled Tsuchi

Tsuchi walked off to do her training while Kumori snuck off to the beyblading area. When she got there she closed the door and went over to the basketball area and practised shotting. An hour later she walked over to the beydish. She grabbed out her launcher which was a gun (it's the same model as Cerberus the one Vincent uses in FF7DOC.) She placed her blade in it and launched it. She practiced basic moves till she saw another beyblade coming at hers

"Sangue dodge," stated Kumori

"Dranzer turn and attack," yelled Kai

"Kai why are you here?" asked Kumori

"I went looking for you," stated Kai

'Hmm that necklace,' thought Kai

"Why?" asked Kumori

"Because you've been gone for 2 hours and Tsuchi said she needed your help," stated Kai

"Ok then," stated Kumori while watching Kai's blade circle hers

"Sangue come back," yelled Kumori

Her blade quickly avoided Kai's attack and went into Kumori's hand

"A little slow birdie," teased Kumori

"Shut it Wolf," growled Kai while also retrieving his blade

"Oh did I hurt your feelings Phoenix," teased Kumori

"Not at all Wolfy," growled Kai dangerously

Kumori turned and walked out of the training room feeling a heated glare on her back. She walked down to the kitchen to see Tsuchi talking to Ray

"Ok Ray out," stated Kumori

Ray nodded and ran off.

"So how was your training? I hope it was undisturbed," smiled Tsuchi

"Are you and Ray going out?" asked Kumori bluntly

"No but he did say he liked me," blushed Tsuchi

"Ok now let's cook some food," stated Kumori

1 1/2 hour later they had cooked noodles, stew and rice. They set it onto the table and heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it while you get cleaned up," stated Tsuchi

Kumori nodded and ducked away to her room. Tsuchi went and answered the door to see Kasai and her herd had arrived.

"Well perfect timing Kumori and I just finished cooking," smiled Tsuchi

"Cool food," cheered Kinzoku and Tyson

They all walked in and went to the dinning room. Brooklyn, Ray and Tala came down and went into the dinning room.

"Where's Kai?" asked Tsuchi

"Just getting cleaned up after he trained and he said he'd drag Kumori down here," stated Tala absently

"Ok we'll we have to wait for them," stated Tsuchi

Tyson and Kinzoku groaned but then kept quiet. Kasai stared at Tala and he stared back. She winked at him and smiled innocently. He smirked and looked somewhere else

**Meanwhile upstairs**

Kai had just finished getting cleaned up and was dressed in cargos and a loose shirt. He walked over to Kumori's room and knocked.

"Come in," yelled Kumori

Kai walked in and didn't see her. He walked over to her bed and sat down. Kumori walked out in a towel and walked to her dresser and pulled out some jeans and a shirt. Kai blushed and Kumori turned around and saw Kai was the one who came in. She blushed and ran into her bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later fully dressed and her hair was brushed. Kai stared at Kumori and he kept picturing her in the towel. Kumori blushed at his constant staring and shifted uncomfortably

"Umm Kai lets go eat," stated Kumori

"Hmm yeah that's the reason I came in here," stated Kai while standing up

They walked down to the dinning room and Kumori walked in blushing everyone was staring at them. Kumori sat next to Brooklyn and Kai sat next to Tala. Everyone started eating.

"So Wolfy what's your relationship with Brooklyn?" asked Tsuchi bluntly

Kumori who was eating at the time started chocking. When she finished chocking she sighed. Kai stopped eating and glared at Brooklyn from across the table. Kumori sighed and leant on Brooklyn who was looking at her with concern (well she just choked on food wouldn't you be concerned.)

"Do I have to tell you?" asked Kumori

"I'm not saying it," stated Brooklyn while receiving a glare from both Kumori and Kai

"Yes you do now spill," stated Kasai

"Fine, well umm Brooklyn is my brother," stated Kumori

"WHAT!" yelled everyone except Tala, Kai and Tsuchi

"So you two don't have a girlfriend boyfriend relationship," yelled Kinzoku

"No his my brother that's just wrong," stated Kumori

"So how come he doesn't live here if he's your brother?" asked Max

"We're blood related. We got adopted by different people," stated Brooklyn

"Oh so you two are bro and sis now that's a surprise," stated Kenny

"Why?" asked Kumori

"Because you looked like you two had a relationship going," stated Hilary

"Umm yeah we do a family one," stated an annoyed Kumori

"It's just we thought you two would go out because you blushed at Brooklyn today and he has been concerned about you for most of the day," stated Ray

"I blushed out of embarrassment not lovey dovey crap," stated Kumori

"Oh and it does make sense now why he was so concerned," stated Kinzoku

Kai smirked while everyone nodded and continued eating except Kumori.

"I'll go set up the lounge room for the movies," stated Kumori while walking out

"Well lucky her it's already done," stated Kasai

"Yeah because she helped me do it before we cooked," stated Tsuchi

"Hehe woops," stated Kasai while blushing in embarrassment

Unknown to anyone Kai had snuck off to find Kumori.

"So who do you think Wolfy likes?" asked Kasai

"We don't know and I'm not going to guess not after finding out Brooklyn is actually her brother," stated Kinzoku

Everyone else shrugged except Tala and Tsuchi

"Aww that sucks no one has an idea in who she likes," pouted Kasai

"Where's Kai?" asked Tyson

"I don't know maybe he snuck off to find Wolfy," stated Kinzoku

Everyone laughed except Tala and Tsuchi again

"Ok now that the joking is over maybe we could finish eating and watch that movie before we have to leave," stated Kasai

Everyone nodded and finished eating. They all went into the lounge room to see Kai leaning against a wall and Kumori lying on the couch. Everyone looked shocked or scared.

"Ok I'm scared Pixie was right," stated Kasai

"Yeah…Hey," pouted Kinzoku

"Aww does someone need a hug," teased Brooklyn

"Yes," sniffed Kinzoku

Everyone did an anime fall. Everyone then went and sat in their chosen places. Kinzoku was on another couch with Brooklyn, Kasai and Tala. Hilary and Tyson shared a lazy boy, Max sat with Kenny on the ground. Tsuchi made Kumori get up so Ray and her could sit on one side and Kai came and sat next to her. Max put on the movie and it was the Ring 2. 20 minutes in Kasai was clinging to Tala, Hilary clinging to Tyson and Kinzoku clung to Brooklyn. Tsuchi looked over and saw Kumori was scared but wouldn't cling to Kai. Ray on the other hand was clinging to her.

'Aww poor Ray never saw that one. I wouldn't have imagined him being scared,' thought Tsuchi

'You should know not to judge a book by its cover,' stated Yami

'I know but still it is a shock,' stated Tsuchi

'Yes but you were more surprised at dinner. Now don't let his big macho look fool you his human,' stated Yami

'True,' stated Tsuchi

'Oui keep your thoughts in your own head Vampy,' stated Kumori

'Woops did I connect to your mind?' asked Tsuchi

'Yep and of coarse his scared even you are but you have a more realistic look on these movies where the rest of us don't so that helps you show your not scared then again you don't show that much emotion,' stated Kumori

'Hmm yeah so Wolfy are you keeping anything else from me?' asked Tsuchi

'I have a few secrets even you don't know yes and vice versa. We all keep a few secrets from each other and many other people. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Brooklyn sooner but there was never a good time to tell you. What was I going to say "hey Vampy you remember Brooklyn from that BEGA match that went horribly wrong. That psycho one with a split personality well his my brother",' stated Kumori

'Ok if you put it that way I understand,' stated Tsuchi

'You're still hurt over it though,' stated Kumori sadly

'Don't worry about it. I'm fine,' stated Tsuchi

'You know you technically can't lie to me I'M IN YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW,' stated Kumori

'Hehe yeah, damn mind talking gives away more info then wanted,' stated Tsuchi

'Oh yeah,' laughed Kumori

'Hey how did you get that bruise and cut in your arm?' asked Tsuchi

'The bruise is from Kai holding too tight when we were surrounded by his fan club. The cut is a warning from that bitch Hebe to back off Kai,' growled Kumori

'Hmm so she is now resulting threatening you and actually harming you. That's stupid,' stated Tsuchi

'Let's drop it a scary movies on and we're just sitting here like nothings happening,' stated Kumori

'Good point,' stated Tsuchi

They turned their attention to the movie. The scary bit came and now Kumori was clinging to a smirking Kai. Kumori buried her head in his chest and Kai wrapped his arms around her. When the movie was over everyone got up and stretched. Kasai and her gang left to go home but not before Brooklyn kissed Kinzoku and Kasai kiss Tala. Kumori laughed her butt off at what had just happened and went to clean up. When she was finished she noticed they put on the grudge on and Ray and Tsuchi had taken up the spare couch. Tala went to bed and so did Brooklyn. Kumori walked in and was pulled onto the couch with Kai. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"In case you get scared again," stated Kai with a smirk


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it

* * *

"Haha well I'm going to lie down on the opposite side of this couch so you can't really hold me if I get scared," stated Kumori while going to move

Kai pulled Kumori down and laid on the couch with her in front of him. Kumori blushed and sighed. Kai smirked and put his head on her shoulder. Near the end of the movie Kumori got scared and turned around and hugged Kai while burying her head into his chest. Kai smirked and held her securely. Kumori blushed but then felt strangely safe and sleepy.

'Why do I feel so safe in his arms? I wonder why this locket feels warmer but yet still cold on the sides,' thought Kumori

'Kumori the locket symbolizes something important and yes it does have to do with your childhood. You just need to remember it,' stated Sangue

'Does this have a connection to that photo?' asked Kumori

'Yes it does and to give you another hint the person who gave it to you is living with you,' stated Sangue

'I knew that but who? That photo was in black and white. It's not the original of it,' stated Kumori

'Be patient for once and let the memories and answer come to you over time,' stated Sangue

'Fine,' yawned Kumori

'Get some rest now mistress you need sleep,' stated Sangue while going to the back of her mind

Kumori yawned and fell asleep in Kai's arms. Ray was in the same situation as Kai but lucky for Ray though was he had the remotes so he turned off the TV and DVD player and went to sleep. Kai looked down at Kumori and smiled. He soon fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Kumori woke up to the sound of her mobile. She groaned and answered it.

"Hey Wolfy time to get up," yelled Kasai

"Whatever," growled Kumori while hanging up and putting her phone on silent

Kumori rested her head back down and sighed.

'Hmm my bed's nice and warm. Hold on I don't have blankets on me,' thought Kumori while opening her eyes and looking straight into brown eyes that held amusement.

Kumori blushed and tried to get up but couldn't. She looked down and saw Kai had wrapped his arms around her.

"Umm Phoenix could you let go?" asked Kumori

Kai smirked and let go. Kumori sighed and got up. She ran to her room and locked the door.

'What the hell I don't remember falling asleep next to him. Hold on I know I clung to him during the grudge. Grr Sangue you conniving wolf,' thought Kumori

'Hey not my fault you looked so warm and secure I thought maybe it wouldn't be that bad,' stated Sangue

'One his a cold arrogant brick wall and two I fell asleep in his arms and kind of buried my head back into his chest this morning,' blushed Kumori

'Don't worry he must feel something for you if he kept you in his arms all night,' stated Sangue

'I doubt that and anyway you been hanging with Kaze again haven't you?' asked Kumori

'Yeah how did you know?' asked Sangue

'You're being optimistic and cheerful. Now I have to go to school,' sighed Kumori

'Have fun,' teased Sangue while retreating to the back of her mind

Kumori growled and got ready. She walked downstairs and got bear hugged. Kumori looked up and saw Hiro.

"Hiro let go you weirdo," stated Kumori while hugging him back

"How do you know Tyson's brother?" asked Ray while walking out with the others

"Met him while I was in Japan," stated Kumori

"When?" asked Tsuchi

"Can't remember probably when we were in primary school," stated Kumori

"Oh yeah I remember you went over because of your parents," stated Tsuchi

"So how are you going Wolf?" asked Hiro while ruffling up her hair and letting go

"Fine," growled Kumori

Hiro laughed and Kumori glared at him while fixing up her hair

"So how'd you get in and why?" asked Kumori

"Aww can't I see my team and I see you guys already signed up for the tournament which is good. I got in by your butler," stated Hiro

"His your team manager?" asked Brooklyn

"Oh hey Brooklyn," stated Hiro

"Yeah he is unfortunately," sighed Kumori while saying the last bit quietly

"So I just want to tell you guys that I want you all to meet here and we will get started on training this afternoon," stated Hiro while leaving

Kumori growled and again got hugged she looked up and saw their family butler. He then hugged Tsuchi

"Hello Niles," smiled Tsuchi

"Good morning ladies. It's good to see you again and let me guess these young gentlemen are the ones your parents let stay here in their absence," stated Niles

"Yep,' sighed Kumori

"Well it's nice to meet you all," smiled Niles

"Duel hair boy Kai, Orange head Brooklyn, Red head Tala and black haired boy is Ray," stated Kumori

"Ok and Kumori your lunches are ready," stated Niles while signalling for the maid to come out and hand everyone their lunches.

Everyone put their lunches into their bags and started walking away

"Kumori don't forget to eat your breakfast nor you Tsuchi," stated Niles

"Drat thought I get away before he noticed," smiled Kumori at Tsuchi

Niles again signalled another maid that came out with a plater of toast, fruit, juice and milk. Tsuchi grabbed toast and milk while Kumori took a peach and juice. Ray and Brooklyn took the same as Tsuchi while Tala and Kai took the same as Kumori

"Ok we have breakfast now we have to leave," stated Kumori

The guys walked outside while Tsuchi hugged Niles and walked outside. Kumori saw Niles acting weird and walked up to him

"Niles what is it?" asked Kumori

"Oh nothing of importance. Now you be careful around those boys," stated Niles

"Aha well since you won't tell me I'll be going and yes I will," stated Kumori

Kumori hugged Niles and walked out to see Kai waiting for her. Everyone else had already gone

"Why didn't you go in the car there is more then enough room?" asked Kumori while placing her breakfast in her bag and tying up her hair

"Because I rather not get mobbed while trying to get out of a car," stated Kai

"No you rather get mobbed when you're on a motorbike," stated Kumori

Kumori felt her necklace get colder on one side and then she sighed.

"Thanks for waiting Phoenix," stated Kumori while putting on her helmet

The necklace then warmed up a bit on that side. Kai simply put on his helmet and climbed on the back of the bike

**At School**

Kumori banged her head on the desk. Kai sat their smirking at her.

"Come on Wolfy it'll be fun and you're going to be a werewolf," stated Kinzoku

"Yeah we all got to be our nicknames. I get to be an angel, Vampy a vampire and Pixie a pixie," stated Kasai

"Oh you pervert your just happy that you got to be with Tala and it didn't take you two too long to hock up did it," stated Kumori

"Same with Pix and Brooklyn and Vampy and Ray," stated Kasai

"You're the odd one out Wolfy," stated Kinzoku

"That's different from before?" asked Kumori

"True," stated Kinzoku

"Now class I will be giving you your scripts and I will leave you to learn them and practise with the people you need to," stated the teacher while handing out the scripts

"I want you all to learn and perform your parts in the Enchanted Lands perfectly since we are performing it for the school and outside school," stated the teacher while going to the front of the class

"If you need to go outside then do so. Now highlight and go practise," stated the teacher

Everyone nodded and Kumori, Kasai, Kinzoku and Tsuchi all walked outside with the guys. They went to their eating area and sat down.

"Great shot me now," groaned Kumori

"It can't be that bad you know," stated Kasai

"I will not shot you and I will take your guns if you say anymore," stated Tsuchi  
"She has guns?" asked Brooklyn

"Yeah," stated Kinzoku while wincing at the memories

"Umm may I ask why is Kinzoku flinching at the words Wolfy and guns?" asked Brooklyn

"She walked in on one of Wolfy's target practises," stated Tsuchi

"And?" asked Ray

"She walked through the wrong door so she was at the end where the targets were," stated Kasai

"What exactly happened?" asked Tala

"Kumori had shot at the target right next to Kinzoku and scared her when she saw well heard the bullet hit the target," stated Tsuchi

"Hey it's not my fault and anyway it hit dead center it was no where near Pixie," stated Kumori

All the guys laughed at Kinzoku

"You're scared of her because she hit a target which you were standing next to? I think it would have been more scary if she had hit it on the side or it grazed you not hit the target next to you," laughed Tala

"Hey it was scary ok I walk through the door and look around and stood next to a target wondering why no one else was in here then I hear a bullet hit the target next to me," stated a pouting Kinzoku

Kasai laughed a bit evilly then put on an innocent look. Everyone but Tsuchi and Kumori gave her a questioning look. Kumori and Tsuchi snuck off quietly while the others were preoccupied.

"Angel what do you know that we don't?" asked Tala

"A lot," smiled Kasai

"About this incident?" asked Brooklyn

"Hey where'd Vampy go?" asked Ray

"And Wolfy," stated Kai

"Angel," ordered Tala and Brooklyn

"Fine well I told Pixie the wrong door on purpose to see if she was dumb enough to go in it. Then I ran to Tsuchi and Kumori. Tsuchi was in on the whole thing so when we saw the door open we bet Kumori that she couldn't hit the last target dead center and she accepted the bet. She shot at the target just as Kinzoku stood confused next to it and it hit the target. Kumori looked extremely pissed at that moment and ran over to Pixie to make sure she was ok," stated Kasai

"So the reason I'm scared of Wolfy with guns is because of you?" asked Kinzoku angrily

"Umm yeah and when Kumori found out that I had conned Vampy into helping she wasn't too happy with us but we all agreed that we wouldn't tell you unless forced to," sighed Kasai

"Angel you are so dead," yelled Kinzoku while chasing after Kasai

The guys laughed at them. Kai had gotten up and went to find Kumori

**With Tsuchi and Kumori**

Tsuchi and Kumori sighed with relief in getting away from the other

"So Kumori what's your happening with you and Kai?" asked Tsuchi

"Nothing why?" asked Kumori

"Oh you two just looked so peaceful and happy this morning when you guys were sleeping in each others arms. Oh and here Niles wanted me to give you this photo," stated Tsuchi

Kumori looked at the photo and blushed. She saw a note attached to the back and read it

Note

Dear Miss Kumori

I couldn't help myself. You two looked so sweet together.

I hope you remember that you are engaged still. Your blood parents had arranged it but to my surprise I can't seem to remember that young lad's name. Well anyway don't get too attached to this boy

Niles

End of Note

'So that's why he was acting strange he doesn't want me to fall for Kai. Hmm well he doesn't have to worry,' thought Kumori

'That's what you think mistress,' stated Sangue

'What do you mean?' asked Kumori

'Oh Niles now knows the identity of the young man you have to marry and so do I and Tsuchi but you have to remember,' stated Sangue

'Evil Wolf,' growled Kumori

'Learnt from the best,' smiled Sangue while retreating

Kumori stared at Tsuchi and she was simply smiling at her

"You know who I'm engaged to don't you," stated Kumori

"Yep and I won't tell," smiled Tsuchi

"I know you won't," sighed Kumori

Kumori then felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. She looked around to see Kai standing there.

"Umm hey Kai," sighed Kumori

Kai dragged Kumori back to the eating area and Tsuchi followed with an amused look on her face. When they got there they saw Kinzoku sitting in Brooklyn's lap looking upset and Kasai sitting in Tala's resting her head on his chest. Tsuchi sat next to Ray and gave him an apologetic look. Kai sat down and made Kumori sit on his lap which made everyone give them a questioning look.

"Are you two going out?" asked Kinzoku

"No," said Kai and Kumori on unison

"It looks like it though," stated Kasai

"We're not and anyway Pixie and Angel we have training this afternoon," sighed Kumori

"How come?" asked Kinzoku

"Remember when you said Hiro was back did you forget he is our manager and coach?" asked Kumori

"Oh yeah he is isn't he," stated Kasai

"Yeah," stated Tsuchi

The bell rang and everyone sighed.

"Come on Wolfy we need to go to swimming," ordered Kai while dragging her off

"Help I don't want to go," yelled Kumori

Everyone either laughed or gave her a sympathetic look. Kumori glared and reluctantly went with Kai.

"Brooklyn what's your real last name?" asked Tsuchi

"Umm Matsumi why?" asked Brooklyn

"I knew it so this will be interesting this term," stated Tsuchi quietly

"So that's her real last name," stated Tala with a knowing smile

'No wonder,' thought Tala

Everyone went off to their classes. Meanwhile at the swimming pool Kumori came out of the changing rooms in board shorts and a shirt that read 'Werewolves are real.' Kai on the other hand was only wearing board shirts. Kumori blushed when she saw him. Kai smirked when he saw her. Kumori mouthed watch out and Kai looked behind him to see his fan club. Kumori snuck past and quickly jumped into the pool. Kai followed suit and they did their assigned laps and strokes. At the end of the lesson Kumori and Kai where dodging his fangirls.

"Phoenix swim next to someone else I'm sick of dodging this people," stated Kumori

"No thanks I'm not stupid and anyway you're also dodging the guys there so don't say it's only me," stated Kai

"Argh they just want to annoy me especial since I'm next to you and all the girls are trying to get to you and who knows they could be after you," stated Kumori while swimming away from the on coming girls

Kumori quickly got out and helped Kai get out. They were both puffing and tired from the onslaught of endless fangirls and guys. They quickly went into the changing rooms and changed. While Kumori got changed Hebe entered.

"You little bitch. How dare you make Kai your own and make him swim near you the whole lesson," hissed Hebe

"What you are kidding right? I didn't want him swimming next to me he did it because I was the only one not chasing him actually I was doing the opposite I was trying to get away from him," growled Kumori

"Don't lie to me you little whore," hissed Hebe

"I'm not a whore I'm no where near one but you on the other hand are," growled Kumori dangerously

Hebe attacked Kumori and they ended up fighting. 5 minutes later Kumori stood up with two slashes on her arm and back while Hebe laid on the ground unconscious. Kumori put her spare shirt on and walked out covering her slash on her back with her bag and her arm under her long sleeve black shirt. Kai stood there waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and they walked back to their eating area. The rest of the day went fast. Kumori found out that Hebe had attacked Kasai, Kinzoku and Tsuchi also. Tsuchi had a slash on her face, Kasai on her arm and Kinzoku on her face also. They didn't have time to retaliate though because the guys pulled them away and took them to the first aid room. They all drove to Kumori's and Tsuchi's house. When they arrived Hiro was waiting for them.

"Hurry up we have to train," stated Hiro while walking off

"Man his a bit snippy all we did was drop off our bunch at my house and come here," stated Kasai

"Come before he actually results in dragging us in there," stated Kumori while walking off

"What's up with her she seems a bit more quiet and angry then usual?" asked Kinzoku

"I don't know," stated Tsuchi with a concerned look

The girls left the guys but they followed anyway. When they got there they saw Kasai, Tsuchi and Kinzoku running around while Kumori was playing basketball against Hiro.

"How come they are running while Kumori is practising basketball?" asked Ray

"His working on their strong spots. Tsuchi is a runner, Kumori is defiantly a basketballer, Kinzoku and Kasai are not into sport so they just run with Tsuchi to get exercise," stated Brooklyn

They saw what Brooklyn said was true. Tsuchi was leading the squabbling girls around the room and Kumori was going from offence to defence against Hiro.

"But why doesn't Hiro put one of the girls against Kumori?" asked Tala

"Because they aren't aggressive enough when it comes to Kumori. Sure they probably are when it comes to beyblading but when it comes to basketball none of them are into it like she is so Hiro does it since he also likes basketball," stated Brooklyn

"Ok and how long have you known this much about them?" asked Ray

"I've exchanged letters with Kumori on more then one occasion and emails too. She always said how she loved basketball but the others wouldn't help her because they said she was too aggressive. She also mentioned Tsuchi on more then one occasion saying how she was in the schools running team but she said nothing about Kinzoku and Kasai. That and today you can see it through observation and I trained under Hiro for a while," stated Brooklyn

"Good point," stated Ray

The guys joined the girls in running so they could also train. 1 hour and 30 minutes later they were sitting on the ground cooling down and doing stretches.

"You seemed to love basketball a lot," stated Kai

"Yeah it's my favourite sport," smiled Kumori

'I should have cleaned and wrapped those wounds,' thought Kumori while flinching

"You ok?" asked Kai

"Yeah," smiled Kumori

Kai gave her a sceptical look but kept quiet. Hiro come over 10 minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it

* * *

"Come on you guys you need to practice you're launching and dodging," stated Hiro

The girls groaned but got up. They walked over to separate dishes and waited for Hiro to reveal the dishes. Kasai took out her launcher. It was a minuter version of Sephiroth's sword (from Final Fantasy 7), Kinzoku's launcher was of a minuter version of a Japanese staff and Tsuchi's launcher was a minuter version of a buster sword (like Cloud's in FF7.) They stood ready. Hiro raised the dishes, Kumori's was of the Great Wall of China, Tsuchi's was of the Eiffel tower, Kinzoku's was the Opera house and Kasai was of the streets of New York.

"Ok your goal is to get around the whole dish without your beyblade stopping," stated Hiro

The girls nodded and Kasai launched her blade first. Kasai was doing fine till one of Hiro's booby-traps went off. She narrowly missed the falling building. In a couple minutes she had finished the whole dish. Kinzoku launched her blade and started going around the streets of Sydney till she reached her goal of the Opera house. She was hit by a car but luckily she didn't lose any speed or momentum. In a few minutes she reached the Opera house but not before dodging a huge collision with a car and a crashing building. Kasai and Kinzoku hugged each other in triumph.

"Don't you think that was a bit easy?" whispered Tala

"Yeah it was," stated Brooklyn

"Now Tsuchi and Kumori you have to actually stay on a certain path. Tsuchi yours is to stay on the stairs of the Eiffel tower and Kumori yours is to stay on the Great Wall," stated Hiro

They nodded and Tsuchi launched. She got halfway up the stairs when the stairs started to crumble that and it had grease or oil on them and traps started. She increased her speed but made sure not to let the oil or grease make her blade unbalanced and missed oncoming rocks and fruit. She reached the top of the Eiffel tower and spun on the top. Kumori smiled at Tsuchi triumph and sighed when she knew she wouldn't have it off too easy. Tsuchi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Kumori nodded.

"Kumori there is one more catch you have to finish this course in a certain time limit," stated Hiro evilly

"What's the time?" asked Kumori

"1 and 30 seconds," stated Hiro

"Fine," stated Kumori

Kumori launched while flinching and her blade landed on the wall. She sped along the wall and growled when one of the booby traps was randomly launched beyblades. Kumori transferred some of her energy into her blade and destroyed the blades. She then had to dodge random fruit and rocks as well. When she was a three quarters finished the wall started falling. Kumori growled and transferred more energy into her blade. Her beyblade picked up speed and finished the course. All the girls cheered and Hiro smiled

"Good you finished the course in 1 minute and 20 seconds," smiled Hiro

"Yay," said Kumori sarcastically

"Next time give these three more of a challenge," stated Kumori

"Yeah," agreed the girls

"Ok I just wanted to see if you still were capable of doing the basics," stated Hiro

"Wolfy's wasn't basic," stated Kasai

"Yeah I was just being mean," smiled Hiro

Kumori walked up to Hiro and hit him. Hiro glared at Kumori who simply glared back. Hiro then messed up her hair and Kumori again hit him and glared.

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow for training before I get hurt more," stated Hiro while leaving

The girls sighed with relief.

"Hey we'll see you guys later we're going home to rest and take a shower," stated Kasai while walking out with Kinzoku

"Come on guys we need to get cleaned up dinner will be ready soon," stated Tsuchi

The guys walked out and left Tsuchi and Kumori there.

"Now what's wrong I noticed you didn't launch at full potential or complained about anything especially Kai?" ordered Tsuchi

"Get Niles I need my back bandaged," sighed Kumori

"What happened?" asked Tsuchi

"She attacked me again while I was changing back into normal clothes after swimming," sighed Kumori

Tsuchi looked at Kumori's shirt but couldn't see any blood

"Where's the blood? Hold on I taught you that trick to wear black because it hides blood well," stated Tsuchi

"Yeah now could you get him?" asked Kumori

"Sure," stated Tsuchi while walking out

"Hey before I go what did you do to Hebe in revenge?" asked Tsuchi

"I bashed the crap out of her and left her unconscious on the changing room floor," stated Kumori

Tsuchi smiled at that but it quickly changed to worry. She left and Kumori walked up to her room. She took a shower and when she was finished she heard knocking.

"Miss Kumori?" yelled Niles

"Yes Niles," answered Kumori

"I got the first aid kit to clean your wounds and bandage them," stated Niles

"Ok coming," yelled Kumori while putting on her jeans and wrapped a towel around the top half of her

She walked out and saw Niles giving her a worried look. Kumori sat in a chair and Niles cleaned her wound on her back. She flinched but kept quiet. Niles then bandaged her back. Niles then noticed the other two wounds on different arms. He went to wrap them when Kumori stopped him

"I'll clean and bandage them," stated Kumori

"Ok but if you need help just call and dinner is ready but I wait to serve till you get down there," stated Niles while walking out

Kumori sighed and walked back into the bathroom and put on her shirt. She then walked back into her room and sat at her desk and cleaned her arm wounds. Kai walked on just as she was doing so and saw she had a new wound. He walked over and Kumori stopped cleaning her arms to see an angry looking Kai.

"Did that bitch get you again?" asked Kai

"Yeah but I got her back good," stated Kumori while trying to bandage her arms

Kai grabbed the bandages and wrapped her arms up.

"Next time this happens tell me," stated Kai

Kumori gave him a questioning look and Kai just ignored it. Kumori sighed in defeat

"Fine," sighed Kumori

"Good and I noticed you had one on your back too. Next time you want to hid it don't let me see it," stated Kai

"I didn't mean to and damn I hoped you wouldn't notice," sighed Kumori

Kai smirked and Kumori sighed.

"Come on dinner is ready," stated Kai while walking out

"Phoenix wait up," yelled Kumori while walking up to him

"What," growled Kai

"Umm thanks," blushed Kumori while giving Kai a peck on the cheek and ran down stairs leaving a blushing Kai

A few months later the end of term loomed. Everyone had become friends. Kai and Tala still seemed distant to the group but everyone knew they were their friends. Hebe attacked all the girls again but this time Kai and all the other guys were there and trust me Hebe is never coming to this school again. Right now the girls were pacing around. The guys sat there looking at them.

"Why the hell did he do this to us we already passes our pieces and now he making us do it in front of everyone," whined Kinzoku

"Come on Pixie you get to do it with other people I have to do mine solo," sighed Kumori

"Oh that reminds me. Wolfy are we still on with the ocarina lesson today?" asked Ray

"Yep," smiled Kumori

"Ok students we have a special surprise for you today you will hear the music talents of our senior music class," stated the principle

Kumori, Kai and Ray went to the side of the stage and waited for the others to finish. They were all playing Aeris theme on violin. It sounded really good and everyone cheered. Kai was up next he played a part from Linkin Park song In The End and again everyone clapped but more loudly. Ray went and played his piano piece which was Vincent's theme (from FF7 same with Aeris theme.) When he was finished everyone clapped. Kumori sighed and walked onto the stage. She started playing her ocarina. The piece that was chosen for her The Legend comes to life or Lugia's song. Everyone went quite and listened. When she finished everyone cheered. Kumori quickly went to the side of the stage and hid. Everyone smiled that they got one major piece done all they had to do was get the English one done and then they would be onto the beyblading tournament.

**Later that Afternoon**

"Hey Wolfy hurry up we want to learn," stated Tsuchi while ducking into the music room

Kumori sighed and walked out of her room with her ocarina. She walked straight into Kai and fell to the ground.

"Sorry," stated Kumori

"Watch where you're going Wolfy," growled Kai while sulking off

"What's wrong with you god it was an accident," yelled a pissed Kumori

Kumori stormed into the music room to see Ray and Tsuchi sitting their patiently.

"Ok today you will learn basic notes then you will get on to a simple song," stated Kumori

They nodded and began to practise. They did the scales perfectly then went onto a basic song. Ray and occasional Tsuchi hit the wrong notes. Kumori who was still steamed about Kai was getting more irritated by each wrong note. 10 minutes later Kumori had lost her patience

"That's it for today! Practise and we will have another lesson tomorrow," growled Kumori while storming out of the room

Ray and Tsuchi looked at a broken flute on the ground and gulped.

"Is she usually this impatient and cranky?" asked Ray

"No well the impatient bit yes but the cranky bit not usually," stated Tsuchi

"How long do your music lessons go before she snaps?" asked Ray

"Hmm usually 30 minutes or an hour," stated Tsuchi

"Well today was 15 minutes," sighed Ray

"Don't worry just practise and she'll be better tomorrow," stated Tsuchi

'Hopefully,' thought Tsuchi

A few days later they were all wearing costumes and pacing. They walked on stage and got ready for the upcoming play.

Enchanted Lands

The story begins in four different lands all in turmoil. They all had heirs but it they were females so the lands couldn't join and be in a harmony well apparently. The kingdoms were of all different species. They was the Angel kingdom, Pixie and Fairy kingdom, Werewolves kingdom and Vampire kingdom. The princesses of the kingdoms were all friends but they had to keep it secret because their parents wouldn't accept it. Their names were Lilith, Ookami, Suki and Nozomi. They managed to meet every Sunday of each week to talk and have fun. They still hadn't met their arranged husbands and it was making them nervous. All they knew was their parents had found their husbands in one of the kingdoms and they would meet them soon. It was a Sunday and the girls had snuck off from their parents. They meet at their usual spot at a lake that was in all four kingdoms. Ookami was sitting next to the lake when she saw all three of her friends fly down next to her.

"Lilith, Suki and Nozomi you're finally here," smiled Ookami

"Yes we ran into a bit of trouble. We found out of future husbands arrive tomorrow," stated Lilith

"Crap," cursed Ookami

"Well we know that they do not come from our own kingdoms but are the other half of one of yours," stated Suki

"Mines from Ookami's he is a vampire," stated Lilith

"Mines from Nozomi's and he is also a angel," stated Suki

"Suki's kingdom and a pixie," stated Nozomi

"I guess then my would be from Lilith's kingdom and a werewolf," stated Ookami

"Yes that is most likely it and we don't have much time tonight for my parents are catching on to these meetings but I did find out we won't have to meet in secret anymore because of these guys," stated Lilith

"That would be good," smiled Nozomi

"Yes now let's go before our parents catch us," stated Suki

Everyone hugged each other good bye and left for their kingdom. Ookami got home just in time. Her mother walked in and saw Ookami looking out on her balcony

"Come on Ookami I want you to look presentable for tomorrow so get into bed and rest," ordered her mother while walking out

Ookami sighed and saw a carriage pull into the front gates. She saw a young man exit the carriage. She looked him over and growled.

"That's my future husband great I'm doomed," mumbled Ookami while walking back inside her room

The next day Lilith, Suki and Nozomi along with their guys and parents came to stay at Ookami's castle.

"We arranged for you and your friends to get married together and stay here till you are," stated her father

Ookami smiled and bowed to her parents

"Ok we want you to meet your future husband Vincent," stated her mother

Vincent walked out and Ookami narrowed her eyes. He looked cold arrogant and conceited. Lilith, Suki and Nozomi walked in a few minutes later with their parents. Their parents greeted each other and all sat around the table.

"Ok now Lilith's husband is going to be Cloud, Nozomi's Reno and Suki's Sephiroth (ok I'm too lazy to think up guy names so meh)," stated Ookami's father

The girls all glared at the guys and walked off. They all went to their lake and sat around

"Man our parents looked so smug," growled Ookami

"Yeah and so did those guys," sighed Lilith

"Well they looked hot," stated Suki

"Suki stop being perverted for one minute and think we have to marry a complete stranger," stated Nozomi

"Good point," sighed Suki

"We have to get married in two days," sighed Lilith

"Great I just wish my parents hadn't confiscated my guns," growled Ookami

"Why?" asked Lilith

"Because whenever I was stressed I would go out and use my guns on the targets and they got sick of that," stated Ookami

"Hmm true," laughed Suki

"You know you wouldn't really be marrying a complete stranger if we got to know each other," stated Reno

"Hmm," replied the girls

The guys all came out and sat next to their future wives. They all started talking and grew to like on another. The next day they spent a lot of time together. Their parents were pleased and finished the wedding arrangements. The next day they were married and lived happily in a separate castle to their parents. They all met once a month at the lake and they all were happy. The end

End of play

Everyone walked off the stage and sighed in relief. They all changed and went home to sleep and get ready for tomorrows beyblading tournament.

**The Next day**

The girls meet at the BBA official stadium and were pacing.

"Don't worry we found out only four teams have entered but strangely enough they aren't official teams except us and the Majestic," stated Kasai

"Tyson, Max, Mariah and Lee form a team and the guys from your house formed a team," stated Kinzoku

"Ok then," sighed Kumori

Hiro walked in and smiled

"Now ladies don't worry you will all do fine and whoop their butts," stated Hiro

The girls nodded and waited for their turn to blade. They heard the announcement that the guys won against Tyson's and were in the finals. The girls walked out and saw the Majestic's sitting their in a pompous way.

"We can beat these guys and put them in their place," stated Kasai

"Never judge a opponent by the way they act remember," stated Tsuchi

They nodded and went to their area. Kinzoku was first up against Enrique. Next was Kasai against Johnny and finally Tsuchi against Oliver. Kinzoku went up to the dish and instantly got flirted on by Enrique. Kinzoku blushed but wouldn't get distracted by this guy. 5 minutes into the battle Kinzoku was still toying with him and he called out his bitbeast. Kinzoku smirked and finished him off without calling out her bitbeast. Kasai smirked and went to the dish. Johnny said a cocky speech and they launched. Johnny wasted no time in calling out his bitbeast but Kasai looked at it with a bored expression. She knocked him out of the dish and left a shocked Johnny. Oliver and Tsuchi walked up to the dish and exchanged greetings then got into the fight. Oliver called out his bitbeast and the crowd of girls all sighed over his bitbeast which was a unicorn. Tsuchi knocked his blade out and walked back to the others. Kumori had fallen asleep on the bench and Tsuchi laughed. Hiro appeared and poked Kumori. Kumori woke up and hit Hiro.

"What was that for?" asked Hiro

"Oh it was just you Hiro," yawned Kumori

Hiro had an anime vein on his head and sighed with frustration.

"You're up against Kai in the next match Kumori it's a new program. All four of you will be fighting and Tsuchi's against Ray, Kasai against Tala and Kinzoku against Brooklyn," stated Hiro

"Great why can't I just sleep," yawned Kumori while leaning on Hiro

"Because you can't and will you at least act like this is a challenge?" asked Hiro

"Why?" asked Kasai

"Because it looks like you four were here for no apparent reason other then I made you," stated Hiro

"Fine but I'm going to sleep on you till I have to blade," stated Kumori

Hiro sighed in defeat and let Kumori sleep on him. The guys were already their and Tala was standing at the dish waiting. Kasai walked over to it and noticed Kai glaring at their area. Kasai looked at Tsuchi who also saw this and smiled.

"So Tally ready to lose," stated Kasai

"No you will," stated Tala

"Ok 3, 2, 1…Let it rip," yelled the commentator

Tala and Kasai launched their blades and Tala called out Wolborg. Kasai looked at it and smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it and thanks to Kris24 and Alix13 for reveiwing

Ok i have another beyblade story up and i hope you liked this story. even thought this is finished could you still review and tell me what you think and i don't mind if it's bad or good reviews

Wolfy

* * *

"You call that a bitbeast?" asked Kasai

"Yes I do. Now Wolborg blizzard," yelled Tala

"Seggie come out and use confusion of emotions," yelled Kasai

"Well she's not mucking around today," stated Kinzoku

"Yeah well we're not either," stated Tsuchi

The stadium was filled with mist and then cleared to see a giant size black adder looming over Wolborg. Everyone was gob smack they had never really seen Segredo before. Segredo stared at Wolborg and it became confused and frighten. It returned to its blade and Tala's beyblade returned to his hand. Tala was shocked and Kasai smirked and walked back.

"How did I do?" asked Kasai happily

"You know how you did," stated Kinzoku

"You just wanted to show him your bitbeast and beat him," stated Hiro

"Lighten up we all are doing that," yawned Kumori from Hiro's lap

"I figured," sighed Hiro

"We're not going to give away our secrets this early but it will be fun seeing their faces," smiled Tsuchi

"Yeah," agreed Kinzoku while going to the dish and looking at Brooklyn.

"Ready Kinzoku?" asked Brooklyn

"Ready Brooky," stated Kinzoku with a smile

They launched their blades and Brooklyn called out Zeus. Kinzoku looked at it with a semi scared semi happy face.

"Kaze come out and show Brooky who's boss," yelled Kinzoku

Mist once again appeared and a giant white tiger with black wings appeared in front of Zeus. Kaze loomed over Zeus and growled.

"Kaze Wind paw," yelled Kinzoku

Kaze nodded and the wind around them suddenly changed and wrapped around Kaze's paw. Kaze then pouched on Zeus causing it to go back into its beyblade and knock Brooklyn's blade out of the dish. Kinzoku ran back to there are and got hugged by Kasai. Tsuchi walked out and met Ray at the dish.

"I won't go down so easily," stated Ray

"You got a bet," smiled Tsuchi

They launched and Ray called out Drigger. Tsuchi admired Drigger and made her beyblade miss his tiger claw attack.

"Come out Yami and use eternal darkness," yelled Tsuchi

Yami came out surrounded by smoke. Everyone was shocked to see a pure black fox with lightening wings. Yami then loomed over Drigger and made the stadium fill with darkness.

"Yami lighting strike," stated Tsuchi

Yami disappeared in the darkness and the reappeared surrounded by lightening and attacked Drigger causing Drigger to go back into Ray's blade and return to his hand. Tsuchi called back Yami and the stadium returned to normal. Tsuchi then walked back to their area and got hugged by Kinzoku and Kasai.

"Come on Kumori your turn to blade," stated Hiro while shaking Kumori

Kumori groaned and got up. She walked over to the dish to meet a glaring Kai.

"Hey what's wrong with you," asked Kumori

"Do you like Hiro," growled Kai

"Nope but he is a comfy pillow," stated Kumori

Kai sighed and got ready for their fight. Kumori smirked and also took her launching position. They launched and Kumori and Kai went on physical attacks. Kumori dodged all Kai's attacks while he managed to dodge only once.

"That's it Dranzer come out and show her we aren't a push over," stated Kai while Dranzer came out

"I never said you were but hey think what you want. Sangue come out," yelled Kumori

Sangue came out in a fog and everyone gasped as they saw a giant black wolf with phoenix wings. Sangue loomed over Dranzer. Dranzer and it stared at each other like they were talking. Kumori raised an eyebrow at this and Kai took that opportunity to attack her. Her blade flew up into the air but Kumori quickly recovered.

"Dranzer flame spear," yelled Kai

Dranzer was surrounded by fire and fly up to Sangue. Kumori smirked.

"Sangue use blood pack then water pillar," yelled Kumori

Sangue nodded and its eyes glowed. Dranzer stopped its attack and stared at Kai who looked like he was bleeding really badly but he wasn't. The Sangue created a water pillar and fired it at Dranzer causing it to return to his blade and Kai's blade to be knocked out of the dish. Kumori smiled slightly and retrieve her beyblade. Kai picked up his beyblade and walked back to the others. Kumori turned around to be tackled by her whole team including Hiro.

"Argh get off you all weigh a ton," stated Kumori

Everyone laughed and got up. Kumori got up and hugged them all individually then turned to see the guys standing behind them. They all looked sheepish. Kumori noticed this and hid behind Hiro. Mr Dickerson then came down and greeted them all.

"Because you won the tournament you all get to choose a place you would like to go. The guys here will accompany you to your chosen places. Then you will all go to Japan and stay there for a couple weeks on the BBA and congratulations on becoming the Australian defending champions," stated Mr Dickerson

"I want to go to Italy," stated Kasai

"China," stated Tsuchi

"Thailand," stated Kinzoku

"Russia," stated Kumori

"Ok I'll arrange it so you will go next week. I will see you girls in Japan in 3 weeks," stated Mr Dickerson

"So we all will be separated then," stated Kinzoku

"Don't worry it'll only be for 2 weeks and anyway you'll have Brooklyn and MSN," stated Kasai

"Yeah good point," smiled Kinzoku

"Can we go now so we can rest and not get mobbed?" asked Kumori

"Yeah," agreed everyone while walking to their vehicles

2 weeks later everyone had settled in their new temporary surroundings. A lot of things happened throughout the two weeks Kai and Kumori attacked by Boris for their bitbeast and to have them but they foiled his plan and got him into prison once again. The same thing happened to Tsuchi, Kasai and Kinzoku and they got their evil dudes in jail too. They were currently chatting to each other over MSN.

Kumori's Msn name: I'm not good at the whole advice thing…so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead

Kinzoku's MSN name: Pixies rules and I still reckon Reno's hot

Tsuchi's MSN name: If you tickle us do we not laugh, if you prick us do we not bleed, if you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge

Kasai's MSN name: Choice is something people with power let people without power believe they have

Kai's: Why don't you slip into something more comfortable like a coma?

Tala's: Don't hit kids! No seriously we have guns now

Brooklyn's: My Psychiatrist thinks I'm paranoid but his just out to get me

Ray's: My purpose in life is to listen and help when you need me and when you don't I'll wonder what I did wrong

MSN CHATROOM

Pixies rules and I still reckon Reno's hot:

Hey everyone how are your places going? I love the tigers here they are so friendly and nice!

I'm not good at the whole advice thing…so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead:

Its fine and I love Russia it's so nice and cold here

Why don't you slip into something more comfortable like a coma?

Yeah but then we got stuck in that cave and we had to share body warmth

I'm not good at the whole advice thing…so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead:

Shut up Phoenix

Choice is something people with power let people without power believe they have:

Oh go Wolfy

I'm not good at the whole advice thing…so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead:

Argh

If you tickle us do we not laugh, if you prick us do we not bleed, if you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge:

Stop teasing Wolfy before she makes sure she kills you next week

If you tickle us do we not laugh, if you prick us do we not bleed, if you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge:

Oh and China's nice and the tigers here are so nice and friendly. Ray took me to his home village and everyone was so nice

Choice is something people with power let people without power believe they have:

Italy is so great all the towns are great but Tala is being cold to everyone

Don't hit kids! No seriously we have guns now:

Not my fault I rather not go clothes shopping

Choice is something people with power let people without power believe they have:

Hey you need fewer clothes on

I'm not good at the whole advice thing…so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead:

ASD

My Psychiatrist thinks I'm paranoid but his just out to get me:

Let's get off this topic

If you tickle us do we not laugh, if you prick us do we not bleed, if you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge:

Agreed

Why don't you slip into something more comfortable like a coma?

So what do you plan to do when we get to Japan?

I'm not good at the whole advice thing…so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead:

I have no idea

My Psychiatrist thinks I'm paranoid but his just out to get me:

I think I'm going to take Pixie to my home

My purpose in life is to listen and help when you need me and when you don't I'll wonder what I did wrong:

I'm taking Vampy to Tyson's house and showing her around

Don't hit kids! No seriously we have guns now:

Are we still staying at your house Kai?

Why don't you slip into something more comfortable like a coma?

Yeah

I'm not good at the whole advice thing…so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead:

I going to bed now

If you tickle us do we not laugh, if you prick us do we not bleed, if you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge:

Same

End of MSN

The next week everyone met outside the airport. They all hopped in a car and drove to Kai's house/ mansion. When they hopped out they were all shocked except Tala. Kai took Kumori's hand and took her inside. Everyone followed silently. Kai showed everyone there rooms and then showed Kumori hers last. Kumori saw it was painted blue and had little stuff toys. Kumori walked over to them and looked shocked. They were the stuff toys she liked but refused to buy while they were in Russia. She looked at Kai who looked sheepish. She smiled and hugged him

"Thanks Phoenix," stated Kumori

"It was nothing," muttered Kai

Kumori let go and kissed his cheek. They then heard sighing and cheers from outside her room. They looked and saw everyone. Kai and Kumori blushed deep red.

"What do you guys want?" asked Kai

"To play truth or dare," stated Kasai

"Why do you need my permission then?" asked Kai

"We want you two to play," stated Kinzoku while grabbing Kumori and dragging her out of the room.

Kai sighed and followed the group.

"Hey Kai you really need to make a move soon or she never realise," whispered Tala

"I know," stated Kai

They all went to Kai's lounge room and sat in a circle.

"Ok I'll start T is for truth and D is for dare. Ray T or D?" asked Kumori

"D," stated Ray

"Kiss Tsuchi tomorrow at Tyson's and sleep in the same bed tonight," stated Kumori

"Ok Tala T or d?" asked Ray

"Dare," stated Tala

"Sleep in the same bed as Kasai," stated Ray

"He does that anyway," stated Kasai smugly

"Ok then the dare is changed. You have to go a week with out sleeping in the same bed as her," stated Ray

"Ok Brooklyn T or D?" asked Tala

"D," stated Brooklyn

"I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Kinzoku tonight and to the next ten random people who talk to you to introduce Kinzoku as not your girlfriend but your wife," stated Tala

"Ok," said a blushing Brooklyn

"Tsuchi T or D?" asked Brooklyn

"D," stated Tsuchi

"Hmm kiss Ray," stated Brooklyn

Tsuchi blushed and kissed Ray on the cheek which in turn made Ray blush.

"Kasai T or D?" asked Tsuchi

"D," stated Kasai

"Hmm Tala and you have to go swimming in that river we saw today and it has to be in broad daylight then kiss," stated Tsuchi

"Ok," stated Kasai

"Kai T or D?" asked Kasai

"T," stated Kai

"Did you give Wolfy that present on her bed and do you like her?" asked Kasai

"Yes," stated Kai while looking at a blushing Kumori

"Kumori T or D?" asked Kai

"Umm D," blushed Kumori

"I dare you to kiss me and sleep in the same bed as me," stated Kai

Kumori blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded. She went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head and she kissed his lips. She pulled back and blushed even darker. Everyone laughed and decided to call it a night since everyone had jet lag and no one really wanted to play truth or dare anymore. Ray and Tsuchi went off to bed together same with Kinzoku and Brooklyn while Kasai sulked off because Tala accepted the dare not to sleep in the same bed. Kai and Kumori sat in the lounge room in deep thought. Kumori then saw a flashback from her childhood.

Memory

She saw herself with a young boy with duel hair and smiled. She knew it was Kai even if he had no face tattoos back then. She saw her real parents talk to Kai's and they shook hands in agreement and signed something. Kumori then saw herself get hurt and Kai carry her back to their parents.

End of Memory

Kumori felt someone shake her and saw a worried Kai. Kumori smiled sweetly and felt her locket completely warm.

"Are you ok?" asked Kai

"Yeah just tired so whose bedroom are we sleeping in?" asked a blushing Kumori

"Mine," said Kai while helping her up

He took her down the same way her room was. She noticed everyone else's rooms were in the opposite direction that and his room was directly opposite to hers. Kai's room was a mixture of black and blue. The walls were black but the furniture was a dark blue. Kumori and Kai hopped into different sides of the bed and fell asleep. The next morning Kumori woke up with a start and saw she had somehow moved in her sleep to the middle of the bed and was in Kai's arms. She saw an old man standing at the door way glaring at them.

"Kai," whispered Kumori

"Hmm," replied Kai sleepily

"Ahh there's an old man at the door," stated Kumori

Kai shot up and glared at the old man and held Kumori protectively

"Grandfather Voltaire," growled Kai

"Kai how dare you bring that thrash into your bedroom when you are engaged to get married," growled Voltaire

"I am the one he is engaged to you old coot," growled Kumori

Kai looked at her surprised that she remembered.

"How dare you lie to me," yelled Voltaire

"I am Kumori Matsumi and I am Kai's fiancé," growled Kumori

Voltaire stood shocked and walked out of the room. Kumori relaxed and leant against Kai

"How did you remember?" asked Kai

"I was remembering little flash backs for a while I wasn't really sure if it was you then I saw one flashback that confirmed it," stated Kumori

"So that's why you went all distant and pale yesterday," stated Kai

"Yeah I guess so umm sorry about that out burst," blushed Kumori

"No it is true," blushed Kai

"Thanks for helping me remember and for giving me your locket," said Kumori

"I still got yours too," said Kai while showing her a identical one to hers

Kumori blushed and Kai kissed her. This time she kisses back.

A few months have passed and Kai and I are soon to be married. Everyone was shocked to find out we were childhood friends and also engaged. Well our wedding is going to be a big one because not only am I getting married so is Tsuchi, Kasai, Kinzoku and Hilary. We are nervous but happy. Kai has moved to Australia with me and Tsuchi has decided to go live in China with Ray. Kasai is going to live in Russia with Tala after the wedding and Kinzoku is going to Japan to live with Brooklyn. We all may be separated but we will all still keep in contact. I found what the emptiness was. It was the missing gap where Kai was. My missing memories and the feelings I hold for Kai are what has filled that emptiness and I'm glad I found what was missing in my life.

**The End**


End file.
